No Emotion
by YoungWriter15
Summary: "Yes, terrible things happen, but then you meet people who change it all. I met you." Rated M for future sex scenes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I tried. First Fan fiction. Takes place when Tris goes back to Four's place after she was jumped. One shot. - YoungWriter15**

Tobias POV

I don't get it. I don't fall for girls like her. I don't fall in love in general. There is no point. You don't stay together forever. You move on. If there is something I have learned living in Dauntless for half my life and before living with Marcus is that...No one actually cares about you. You are alone in this world. The universe is filled with cold hearts and stab wounds. No more, no less. No need to fall in love. There is no such thing as love anymore. We destroyed it. But...I'm standing here. I am standing here in front of this girl that I've only met for a short period of time. Her brown-green eyes, fair-porcelain skin, dark blonde-thick hair pulled back into a ponytail..and I can't help but think I _have_ fallen in love with her. She's weak but strong. A fighter. Not like most of the adrenaline junkies in Dauntless. She's a warrior.

"Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. I've seen it." I said to her, as I dab the blood of her wounded hand. She just got jumped by 3 initiates by the pit. I was taking a walk late at night and heard screams. I saw three guys with black masks on trying to push her off the chasm, I ran and beat them off of her and led her back to my place to help clean her up and calm her down.

I am knelt in front of her in my dark-lit room, as she sits on the bed with her hand in mine as I dab the red thick blood off with a towel. Her hands are so warm. All the girls that spent the night in my place have always had cold hands. Like they didn't have a soul. Brainwashed with the cruel reality of what our world has become, and was just spent the night looking for a one night stand and then just left afterwards. No emotion. But hers...warm... they lit a fire inside the pit of my stomach and made me feel like I was home. I've never had a home. But maybe "home" is just two arms holding you together while everything is falling apart. She was my home.

"This is so hard...being in Dauntless. I'm not gonna make it." She whispers, trying to hold back tears.

I stare into her watery eyes. They're filled with a mix of emotions. Anger, sorrow, regret, sadness, fear, bravery... _divergence._ But they're also stitched together with so much passion. I can't keep up with my feelings towards her. I've promised myself I was going to protect her...no matter what.

"I'm not gonna let that happen Tris..." I say. That is her name. Tris Prior. Abnegation born.

She was the first jumper. An _Abnegation born._ Even I wasn't the first jumper. And that's how I noticed her. I pulled her grey clothed body down from the net and looked into her eyes. An inner incisiveness wide and wavering. She had a certain thing about her that just made me feel alright whenever I look at her. The way she helps people in need. Like Al. She said something to Eric and took Al's place in standing in front of the knives I was throwing _just_ to prove a point and to help her friend in need. And the way she jumped...no one will ever forget that the Stiff jumped first. She is brave.

"How?.." She whispers. She looks down and sniffles. I can't stand to look at her like this. She is so upset, It makes me want to kill Eric for making the rule of the initiates having to leave if they're not good enough.

She brings up her head, lets out a small laugh and wipes her tears with the sleeve of her black knit sweater. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Four...I'll see you tomorrow for training. Thank you." She get's up and starts to head for the door before I grab her wrist and turn her around to face me. She looks confused and searches for an explanation. But all I can give her is silence. I don't have an explanation. I just don't want her to leave. She is the only thing keeping me together. I just stare blankly in her eyes, while her eyes are filled with wonder.

She looks into my eyes and waits a second. Her eyes are like microscopic diamonds, fiery, dangerous. I don't give any emotion. I don't _have_ any emotion. I try to give her as much as a "Please don't leave" with my eyes, but nothing happens. Like staring to a mirror. Time has stopped it feels. Like nothing is going on outside of my apartment door. No factions, no wars, a normal world. A dream. She looks down and gently slips her small wrist from my hand. I exhale and snap back into reality and the world begins to start up again. As soon as she did that, I felt a rush of cold presence return to my body, like drinking cold ice water that shivers down your spine in the winter. Tris turned to walk away for the door again. She opened it, she looked as if she was waiting for me to ask her to stay. I didn't say anything. My mouth was sewed shut, but my eyes were drowning with pleads.

"Goodbye.." she said softly. Almost into a whisper. She led out a small smile, and her eyes showed a sparkle and the door clicked behind her. Seeing her leave made me feel like I had a dark hole in my chest. Like I was nothing without her. A black hole. I wanted her to stay.

But I just let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying this again:) -YoungWriter15**

* * *

Tris POV

I'm not very attractive. I never was growing up. I never had that "femininity" that most girls my age have. Curves aren't even there, small slim body, no muscles, thin blonde hair, dark brown eyes with a touch of green, plump lips. I'm not pretty by any means compared to some of these girls in Dauntless. These girls in here are confident, fearless. Willing to take on anything that comes in their way. I'm just...trying to survive. I look more like my father than anything. Caleb looks more like my mother. My mother was tall...beautiful. Resembling a porcelain doll. Elegant. Brown curly hair that flows down her shoulders, dark brown eyes, laugh lines, curves. I don't look anything like her. But I wish I did.

I stand in my room looking into the mirror blankly. If I ever did this in Abnegation, I would be gone in an instant, but I can't help it. I am selfish. There isn't very much to me. You scratch the surface, and there is just more surface. Like chalk, what you see is what you get.

I often wonder why Four stares at me a lot. Apart of me thinks he is interested in how fast i'm moving up through the rankings and he's impressed. Another part of me thinks he's silently making fun of me. He is attractive though. Tall. A lot taller than me. Strong, manly, short brown hair and bright blue ocean eyes. His eyes are a sea of wonder to me. I look at them and I get lost. I feel like i'm in a dessert..or a field. I'm just lost.

I look down at my hand which is still throbbing because of the events that took place awhile ago. Al, Peter, and some other guy tried to push me off the chasm. Four stopped them. He stopped all three of them. For me. I don't know why though. He never seemed like the type to care if I was to die. But he did, and he stopped them from killing me.

The way he fought resembled a lion preying on a gazelle. Soft..slow..quiet. He was smooth with dodging their punches and kicks. I couldn't help but see how graceful he was when he fought. He was fast and swift, a true Dauntless.

After that, he helped me back to his apartment and cleaned up my hand. He looked as if he didn't want me to leave, but I did anyway. I had to. He doesn't like me. He doesn't. I know he doesn't. Who could find me attractive? Especially someone like Four who has girls running to him from left to right. He was just helping me out. No more, no less. He probably didn't want me to die because he bet money on me or something, that i'll end up staying above the red line as a joke. I can't overthink. If he wanted me dead, he would have killed me himself. Maybe he does want me around...

I shake my head to try and get all these thoughts and assumptions out. I look at the three birds on my collarbone. One, dad. Two, Caleb. Three, mom. I miss them. All of them. It pierces my heart with a sharp knife to think about never seeing them again. Mom's warm chest when I cry, Dad's funny jokes...Caleb's smart comments...

Next thing you know my eyes are watering up. _Stop Tris..._ I think to myself. I sniffle and inhale. _You're alright._

* * *

I jog to the pit, as everyone is surrounding the ring and Eric. They all look at me. I see Four in the corner of my eye staring at me. I don't move or blink. I just look at Eric and what he's saying. I stand as if I was my mother. Tall, shoulders back, eyes forward. Be strong.

"First jumper in the ring..." Eric spits out. Everyone's eyes turn toward me. _Fuck.._. I look towards Four as he gives me a sympathetic look. I turn away from his gaze and look at Christina. She gives me the same look, as if I was a hurt puppy or something. Everyone seems to be giving me that look since the first time I fought with the last jumper. She plumbed me and everyone treats me as if I was...the _Stiff._

I take my hands from my back and walk forward. _Be brave._

"Third jumper in the ring. Time to fight."

Al...

He walks up with a guilty look in his eye, his head low, trying not to look at me, like he's done something wrong. I just stand there blank as a white sheet of paper.

"Al! Do what you did to her last night!" Peter scoffs and snorts. Everyone looked confused. Four was furious. He was clenching his fists and his breathing increased rapidly.

"C'mon.." says Eric in an impatient voice, throwing his hands forward in an expectation that we should have already done something.

I stand in my normal fighting position. Right leg behind the left, fists in front of my face. I don't show any emotion. "Tris.." Al starts, but I quickly jab him in the throat like Four taught me. He chokes and catches his breath, grabbing his jugular. He looks up in shame. I quickly punch him in the nose before he fully regained balance. He stumbles back, and blood starts dripping down his upper lip and into his mouth.

"What? Do you want to try and throw me off the chasm again?" I yell with watery eyes, kicking him in the knee. He falls down. He looks up with pleads and apologetic eyes. Eric seems impressed. Everyone else confused and stunned.

"You are a coward for doing that!" I scream, tears rushing down my face as I give him one last kick to the front of his temple, knocking him out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so...I guess** i'm **writing a story now:) Review! -YoungWriter15**

* * *

Tris POV

I can't believe I just knocked Al out...A rush of different emotions cloud over me. Regret, sadness, _fear._ How could I have done something so cruel?! I could have killed him! Tears start to well up in my eyes. I stand there with my hand over my mouth and a small whimper escapes.

Everyone just stands there, flabbergasted at what I just did. But they don't know he tried to kill me last night with Peter and Drew. They don't know. I try and tell myself it's okay, he saw it coming...but I just hurt my friend.

"Not too bad Stiff." Eric says. "Everyone continue training."

Everyone scurries along, but I just stand there looking down on Al and hoping he'll wake up. Not too long after, Christina and Will come and help me up and Chris takes me in her arms. I break down. _Breathe Tris breathe..._

I weep into her shoulder and tell her and Will the story of what happened last night without removing my head. I hear a small gasp come from Chris and I look up to see them both shocked. I wipe the tears from my eyes and try to get it together. I stand up straight and breathe slowly.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Chris yells, pissed off. I don't say anything.

Will speaks without emotion, "I'm sorry Tris."

I nod not really knowing what to say. I close my eyes and sigh. I need to get it together. I tell them I need to head back to my room to calm down. They agree and I head off.

The walls of Dauntless are so dark and mysterious. As I walk down the hall I can't help but think how many brave soldiers were here, how many brave souls were here...I'm nothing compared to some of these people here. I'm not brave. I'm not selfless either... I should be factionless for all I know. But I can't...I need to be in a faction. I'm Divergent and I don't belong anywhere. I feel emotionally drained. Like nothing matters to me anymore. I don't have a family..we all split up, I don't have a _home_ because i'm some sort of "Divergent" creature and don't belong anywhere.

The pain grows in my chest and I need to sit down. I crouch down my back to the wall and put my face in my arms. I just want to cry. I just want to scream. I'm in so much pain and no one knows. I can't tell anyone...and I can't trust anyone. The pain drowns me in a deep sea of thoughts and psychotic feelings. I can't swim..I just drown.

I just sit there for what seems like ages before I hear a familiar voice say "Tris?"

Four.

I bring my head up from my lap and stare at him with teary, messy mascara eyes. I don't give him an apology for skipping training to sit in a corner of Dauntless and cry. I just look at him. He doesn't look mad..at all. He looks upset. His electric blue eyes are usually seas of strength and courage. Now the seas look calm, and he looks but strength. He looks... _warmhearted._

I just close my eyes, sigh and smile. Without saying anything, I silently get up and walk away, heading to the pit to train before he yells at me. He would probably say something like _Stiff is crying, or coward._ Something out of that context.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail and continue walking. All of a sudden, I feel Four's strong hand grab my arm and turn me around. I stare at him with confusion and a bit of guilt. I know it was cowardly to sit in the corner and cry...and i'm probably going to get punished for it now.

I wait for a comment or a punch. But none of those came. He stared into my eyes intensely. Abruptly he pins my hands to the wall and places his giant, full lips to mine. My eyes widen in shock. Electric shocks volt through me as if I was zip-lining again. Adrenaline. I convince myself to relax and let it happen. This is my first kiss and I don't know what to do. I close my eyes and try and kiss back. His lips are soft and sweet...they taste like...rum and coke. Christina gave me some after the "War Games" to heighten the experience.

I place my hand behind his neck and push harder into his lips. They're smooth. Like melted caramel. I start breathing heavier and so does he. He moves his to my cheek and rubs his thumb across it. I feel as if I was chocolate sitting outside on a hot summer day in Louisiana. I just melt. Is this what kissing feels like? Like electric shocks and sweetness? He smells good. Like a soft cologne mixed with a smell of musk and sweat. I open my eyes gently to see if anyone was looking. No one was. I close them and resume. I'm getting out of breath. I'm once again drowning. But not in sadness...in love and volts. I need to get air. I slowly pull away and the oxygen hits me like a thousand bricks crashing. I catch my breath and Four just stands there huffing and puffing like he just ran a marathon.

"Was this a dare or something? To kiss the Stiff?" I ask, gradually getting my breathing back to normal.

"No." He says sternly, grabbing my waist and pulling me forward.

"Then why? I'm not pretty. And you can get plenty of attractive women." I say, pulling myself closer to his chest to smell him again.

"No. You're what I want. You're beautiful. Not like a tall, blonde, curvy women. You're real Tris..." he breathes into my neck.

I don't say anything. I just stand there, my head close to his chest and breathe. I don't want to go fast with him. I don't want to have sex. I just had my first kiss. I can't. But something might change. I might be alright. I might survive in Dauntless...

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias's POV

* * *

I just kissed her. I just kissed Tris. I don't know why the hell I did it, but I did. I grabbed her small, skinny wrists and pinned them up to the wall at Dauntless and smashed my face to hers. I think she didn't mind. I hope she didn't.

It was wonderful. She didn't have the biggest lips I've seen but they're not small. They were perfect just the way they were. The kiss was like electricity. Shocking volts through my system. It was adrenaline.

After we stopped and she pulled away, she wanted to go back to her room. I don't know why but I just agreed and walked away back to the pit for more training.

As I was headed there, I heard screaming and crying. It sounded like Tris. I ran as fast as I could and it was right by her room where I saw Eric kicking her in the stomach vigorously. She was on the floor coughing up blood and clenching her stomach. It was something out of my nightmares.

"That's what you get for skipping training Stiff!" Eric screamed.

Tris kept on crying and shaking, blood dripping down the sides of her mouth with some snot. Eric smiled as he pulled out a gun. Tris's screams enhanced. She tries to crawl away but she falls back down out of exhaustion. She sees me standing there and looks at me and screams my name as loud as she could. It pierces and echos through my ears like a gun shot. Eric looks at me and smirks.

"Hey Four! Would you like to do the honors?" He laughed, and like 1,2,3, he pulled the trigger...

* * *

I bolted up from my sleeping position as I turned over to my right to see Tris sound asleep beside me. We were both laying in my bed. I remember after we kissed, she came back to my room because it was late. She didn't want to go to her room because she was afraid she might see Eric and get in trouble for skipping training. She was gently breathing and had the occasional nose twitch that she sometimes does. She was clenching a pillow under her arms. Her blonde hair was kissing her face. She was _okay._

I gently place my body back to where it was in the first place. It was late like 2:00 am, but I feel like I won't be able to fall asleep again.

I get up, and throw on some shoes. I head out to clear my mind and walk to the roof of Dauntless and open the door to the picturesque, broken city. I'm usually terrified of heights, but I didn't seem to mind. I walked over to the brick railing keeping me from falling and dying. I look straight ahead. I don't look down. I look at the dim city. Quiet. Impenetrable and disorientating blackness, stars visible, black and grey clouds, crescent moon. Procession of lights of Chicago. The occasional dust of wind hits me in the face and cools my rage. My heart beat slows. It was cool tonight. Usually it's a bit humid. It's nice. The air is more fresh than usual as well. It usually smells like a tint of gasoline and pollution. Right now it smells like real air. Real oxygen. I've always admired the night. People try to act different during day hours...like something they're not. At night.. everything comes to life. Everyone shows who they really are. I don't have to act so tough at night. I don't have to act like anything at night. I just exist. I close my eyes...

"Hey..." a voice calls from the door, as it gently creaks open. I jump and turn around.

Tris.

I relax. I thought it would be some horny initiate looking to get laid because they needed to find the next piece of man candy to fight over with her friends or brag about.

"Hey..." I say back with a bit of a smile. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I heard the door shut and I saw that you left, so I followed you." She says quietly. She looks at the city behind me. She walks up beside me and hugs her arms in her chest tightly. She's wearing a black knit sweater and black sweats. Her hair is pulled back and lays on her shoulders. The wind brushes her hair back. She breathes it in.

"Why did you leave?" She asks, still looking at the view.

"Couldn't sleep." I lie. She nods and looks back at me, and smirks.

"What?" I ask, trying to act serious but can't hide a little laugh that clumsily comes out of my mouth.

"How in the hell are people going to react when they find out were dating?" She shakes her head and snorts a laugh. I laugh with her.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter though. Not to me anyway. You're different and I like that about you. You don't try to be something you're not. You're you." I say looking deep into her eyes. She lets out a small smile and looks down. She bites her lip.

"You're not so bad yourself." She chuckles. I smirk.

We both look out to the city. At this point I might think everything will come together. Or maybe everything will fall apart. She was a paradox to me. I didn't know what our ending would be like, or if we even had an ending. Sometimes I think if we'll even make it that far given what our society is.

I look back at her. She was still staring at the night view of our fucked up nation. Broken buildings, split up roads. I found it funny how she thought some parts of it were beautiful. She never said that.. but you could tell. She finds the smallest things so beautiful. She still has the arms hugged tightly to her chest and the wind caressing her face. She blinks slowly as if she'll miss everything all at once if she blinks at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think she's Divergent."

"Why do you suspect?"

"She's moving up through the rankings way too fast. It's impossible."

"..."

* * *

Tris POV

I was walking to go get breakfast. I was so hungry, my stomach felt as if a earthquake was going on. I spent the night at Four's. We didn't do anything. After we headed to the roof of Dauntless, we just went back to his place and fell asleep. We were in the same bed though...but it doesn't mean we did anything. I'm not ready to. And plus we're just getting to the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. He doesn't need to see my small twelve-year old body yet.

I was walking alone through the halls before I heard talking up ahead. I kept on walking, and saw that in the corner was Jeanine Mathews and Eric talking. Jeanine looked pissed and confused. Eric looked non emotional. He just stood there with a stone cold look in his eye. Jeanine's hair was slicked back into a big blonde bun, with no loose hairs and wearing a skin tight blue Erudite dress.

I stopped and hid behind the wall, peeking my eye out and trying to listen to what they're saying. I can't hear anything. I just give up.

I kept on walking. I wonder why Jeanine was at Dauntless in the first place? And talking to Eric? Why not Four? I'm confused.

I shake the thoughts of and see Christina and Will sitting at our table with some other initiates. I sit down beside Christina and dig into the food.

"Hey" she says, acting surprised to see me.

"Hey" I smile back, a bit nervous knowing she was going to ask where I was last night. I take a spoonful of eggs into my mouth hoping she won't say anything and look down at my plate.

"Is the plate interesting?" Will scoffs. I take my head up, confused but then realize I was staring at my plate like a complete idiot.

I fake a laugh and shove some bacon in my mouth.

"Where were you last night anyways?" Christina asks, taking a sip of water and looking at me expectantly with her giant brown eyes.

"Um, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk." I say looking down, trying to avoid the subject. She just nods.

"Hey did anyone notice Jeanine Mathews is here?" whispers Will trying not to be heard.

I nod and so did Christina. We didn't say anything else just in case someone might here us. We just silently went back to eating our food. I searched for Four, but there was no sign. Did he sleep in? He never does. Where could he be?

Suddenly I see him storm in, find his regular table, sit and eat his food. He looks really pissed off about something. Did I do anything? He doesn't even glance at me. He just sits there, hunched over with a forkful of eggs in his mouth acting like the first day we talked about if he was Dauntless born or not.

I debate on going to see if he was okay or not, but Christina and Will are here and all of Dauntless is too. Everyone would know that we're dating now. It's too early for everyone to find out, but I fucking hate it when he's upset.

I start bobbing my leg up and down, anxious that my boyfriend is upset and I can't go reassure him. I put some more bacon in my mouth and chew vigorously. _Calm down Tris. Chill out._

"You okay Tris?" Christina asks, Will and a couple others look at me as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have to pee." I lie. I push my plate away and get up from the table. I head out towards the bathroom.

* * *

I walk in to find some Dauntless girls chatting away, while applying mascara. I stop behind the wall and put my back to it. I calm myself. I close my eyes and inhale slowly. I gently listen to their conversation.

"That Tris chick is moving up through the rankings pretty fast." One of the girls says.

"Yeah, but i'm not worried. The thing looks like a child." The other chuckles.

I swallow hard. My heart rate increases with rage.

"Four is so hot. I would do so many bad things with him." The last girls laughs deviously.

I clench my jaw and my fists. Jealousy.

"I _have_ done so many bad things with him.." The girl laughs and all the other girls join in.

I couldn't take it. I walked in and stood in front of all three girls. They looked at me with surprise.

"You guys only could _dream_ about having a guy like Four. He doesn't settle for fake, or plastic! He goes for real girls!" I practically shout, glaring at them.

One of the girls had long black hair tied back in a braid down her back, she had a sharp jawline and wicked features. She had tattoos covering both her arms. She was fit. She was a lot taller than me.

"Oh really? What makes you so special?" She smirks. Crossing her arms on her chest and walking towards me.

"Because he's..." I can't say he's my boyfriend! Shit!

The girl raises her eyebrows "He's what?"

"My friend! And I know him!" I squeak. All three girls laugh.

"Oh Tris," the short blonde hair girl says. She has fair skin and some weird tattoos. Her eyes are close to being black. She had her hair down and wavy over her shoulders. "He will never like you if that's what you're implying. You're not a women. You're a small, scared-" she walks towards me and we stare eye to eye "- _little girl..._ "

I couldn't control my anger, I ripped my fist around and punch her in the jaw. She tumbles back, grabbing it. All the girls look at me. They all run for me. The black hair girl kicks me in the stomach. I fall down, grab my gut and choke, fighting for some air. The blonde takes a fist full of my hair and smashes my face on the white sink, stained with dirt. I get dizzy and all their faces are blurred. I see my face in the mirror covered with blood on my nose and dripping down my mouth. The blood is almost black. I see a note on the side of the mirror painted in black. "Dauntless forever." Everything is so blurry and messed up.

The girls laugh echo through my ears. It's never ending. I slide down onto the dirty floor and wait for the blackness to creep over me.

* * *

 _I hear Four screaming my name. I can't see him though. Everything is so white. Snow is covering everything. It's falling everywhere. I can feel it on my hair, on the tips of my eyelashes. Like frozen kisses. I can't see anything._

 _"Tris!" Four screams "Tris!"_

 _"Four!" I try and scream._

 _"Tris!" He yells back._

 _I scream and scream. Nothing happens. I give up. I'm exhausted, physically and physiologically. I just lay down for a minute, close my eyes and let the snow cover me entirely._

* * *

"Tris!" I hear a scream. "Tris! Wake up!"

I slowly blink my eyes open to see Four hovering over me. His eyes are filled with worry. My eyes are weak and barley opened. I try and sit up but a raging pain is hitting my head. It's like when your on your bed and then mom calls dinner and you get up way too fast and the blood rushes.

I lay back down and close my eyes. I rub my head with the palm of my hand and groan. I open them again to see where I am. The infirmary. I'm laying on the bed with pure white sheets and a cab nit right beside my bed. No one is here except for Four and I. I sigh. Four shows a bit of a smile.

"Who did this?" He asked in a deeply serious voice. Threatening voice. He puts his hand over my temple and gently brushes it.

"No one." I groan. I can't have him starting anything with those girls. It's not worth it.

"Tris..." He growls. I ignore him and try to sit up. He quickly pushes me back down.

"No don't. You're too weak right now." He explains.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"A few hours. No one could find you, and then Christina went to the washroom where you said you'd be going and you were on the ground passed out with blood all over you. I heard Christina scream and Will and I rushed over to help. I took you here and waited. Christina is in her room waiting for you to get back. Now i'm gonna ask you again. Who did this?" He clenches his jaw and stares into my eyes hoping to find an answer.

I sigh. "These three girls in the washroom were talking about how they want to do 'bad' things with you and I got jealous. I punched one of them and here I am." I try and dust the situation off my shoulders. Four doesn't show any emotion but anger.

I raise my weak hand and touch his warm cheek and let out a small smile. He looks at me with his strong blue eyes with sadness and guilt. I rub my thumb across his cheek. "I'm alright." I whisper.

He nods looking back and forth into both my weak eyes.

"Why were you so mad earlier?" I ask, taking my hand back away from his cheek and placing it on my thigh. Time to get serious.

"We'll talk about it later." He brushes his hand through my hair.

"No, Four stop." I smack his hand away. "What happened?"

He sighs and looks down. "Jeanine and Eric are plotting to get rid of you because they have an assumption that you're Divergent. I overheard Eric talking to another Dauntless leader. They know we're together... but they don't know that I know that they know." He sighs and looks down. He's upset.

"Hey..." I say gently, pulling his chin up to look at me. I stare intensely in his sad eyes. "It's not your fault." He nods.

"We're gonna have to think of a plan to get Jeanine and Eric off your shoulders about the whole thing. They can't know you're Divergent." Four explains. I listen. "So for the final test, fear landscape, you're going to have to act like Dauntless. Nothing else. No Amity, Abnegation, Candor, or Erudite. Just Dauntless. We'll figure the rest out later." I nod. I start to get up.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?" He asks, holding his arm out to push me back down, but I resist.

"I'm Dauntless aren't I?" I smirk, getting up and standing. I hide my unbalance. Four just stares at me in shock.

"Your girlfriend is a lot tougher than she looks." I smile and head for the door.


End file.
